Yuuki
by tabris shinigami
Summary: It's about Keigo Mikami and one of Majima's cousin, sorry for the personal characters


Disclaimer : They're not mine, for truly. I'm just borrowed for some moments  
  
  
Yuuki  
  
"Mikami, you're not hate basketball, don't you?" Naruse shouts, Keigo just raise his hand. And start to walk away  
"Such a happy end." I whisper, then move forward "You can't just go like that. It's seems like I win our bet." I say  
Tsukuba five stop their footsteps and look at me "Don't you think so?" I ask and move towards him  
"You're right." He says. I just giggled  
"So...?"  
"Who are you?" Naruse ask, I just look at him, and see Kobayashi. I move my face closer to him, I see his face blushing, I keep on observing his face. "It's funny, you're not look like a gay for me..." I say  
"Hikki-chan!!!" Oniichan yell and pull me back "What you think you've just said?"  
"Just a thought... just a thought" I back to his bloomed face "Keep on be yourself, so you won't lost your best friends." I say  
"What's happen with your leg?" Oniichan ask  
"None of your business." I reply  
"You're from St. Felicia?" Naruse ask, I nod  
"Sou, and if you're talking about Tomomi, yes I knew her. We're play basketball together."  
"But, what are you doing here? Don't you have to play right now?"  
"You think I can play well with these wounds?"  
"Yeah... that make me curious." Oniichan added  
"You, should be just thinking about how to pay me as soon as possible. As I win our bet."  
"Majima-san, who's she?" Todo ask. Oniichan look at me and smile, I think for a moment, then nod slowly.  
"She's... my younger sister." They look shocked.  
"And what bet?" he look at me again.  
"Well, before this National championship, Oniichan said that his team, Tsukuba won't get lost. But I don't think like that. So we made a bet. Now you lose. So, I win that bet. And he have to pay me."  
"What happen with your legs?" Oniichan ask  
"Well, a few days a go, I fell from my bike. It opens my old injuries. And this scratches are after I join a camp."  
"No wonder why you put that as your bet. Even though you're heading the all girls school, why you can't act feminine just a bit, or do what girls used to do like... like..." he's not continued his words  
"Like Hikari?" I ask "I knew you will say that Oniichan." I turn around "I'm waiting for your payment. Sayonara." And I walk away. As I back to my hotel, I keep thinking why...  
At night, I stay alone in my room. Hiromi, my roommate is at Tomomi's room. When I look at the stars, the phone rings. "Hikki-chan? I already in the lobby, get down now." It's Oniichan. I change my clothes into black baby shirt, and jeans. Then write a note for Hiromi. When I think I'm ready, I go downstairs to meet Oniichan. When I meet him, his companion shocks me. "Hikki-chan, Because you win our bet, this is my payment. Your date for tonight. Keigo Mikami."  
"Are you sure?" I look at them doubtfully  
"Absolutely, so, you better go now. And get back here before midnight. I trust you Keigo. Have fun!" he smile then push us away.   
"Where you wanna take me?" I ask  
"Wherever you wanna go." He reply  
"Eh?, but I thought you already planned where to go."  
"K then, how about have a talk in that restaurant?"  
"Sounds nice."  
We order lots of French fries and soft drinks. "Majima never say anything about you." He start to talk  
"Well, it's part of our deal. I told him not to say a words about us."  
"Why? Because of Hikari?" I'm surprised  
"You know?"  
"No, but you can tell me... If you want to."  
"Alright," I take a deep breath "Hikari, is my twin sister. She's much different than I am. She's absolutely having what a boy want from a girl. She's delicate and feminine. Two years a go she died. There's something wrong with her heart. Even though we're twins, we're not that close. She's very famous, because of her beauty and feminism. But, she's not that smart. You must know her."  
"But I'm not, maybe because I'm too focus at basketball since I'm a kid."  
"Quite surprising. Didn't he told you something?"  
"No, he didn't. Even your likes and dislikes."  
"That's him." I laugh  
"Wait a minute! He don't have any sister, so... who are you?"  
I laugh even harder "We're cousin." I say when get calm back "He's the only child, and so did I since Hikari's death. But... we're already like siblings since very young. I even called his parents Papa and mama."  
"So, you won't tell me?"  
"About what?"  
"Every thing about you..."  
"Well... Why don't you just see and judge yourself."  
"Let's go.""Where? Not the launch in Susukino please..."  
"Just take some walk." I accept his hand shyly.  
"Is it your first date?" he ask while we walk  
"Sou, why?"  
"This is also my first time." We look at each other, for a moment I feel so strange. "How about go to the Moiwa, I heard the view is wonderful." I nod as my agreement. He's right, it's so beautiful.  
"Whoever told you about this place. They're right. It is beautiful."  
"Actually, I know from the 'Sapporo tourist guide." We laugh, he's so cute  
"Look, above us. Shining stars. And down there. The city light also look like stars."  
"Ai wa hikaru seiza."  
"You think so?"  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare nandomo meguriau. Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue. Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru."  
"Keigo-san..."  
"He didn't say anything about your bet, but I force him to tell me. Since the first time I saw you this morning. I felt something different. Ienai no, iitai no. I keep whisper 'kotchi wo muite suki da to itte.' I don't know why I told you this."  
"Maybe because you think it's right to do. Donna negai mo uso ja nai, kitto kanau kara."  
"Actually, he don't want me to be your date. But I insist." I see his face turns red, and maybe mine too.  
"Well, I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything, then. Furuenagara kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai. Anata ga ite... Watashi ga iru... Wasurenaide itsumo. Kono kiss de tashika na jounetsu wo tsutaetai. Kotoba yori kisu de tagai no kodou kanjite."   
His face moves closer and closer, and finally his lips reach mine. I close my eyes. Trying to feel the passion, every second that he push me deeper, every drop on our lips, every tiny senses that response, every movement of our tongue. His lips taste so soft and sweet. After that he hold me close, I can feel his heartbeat, can he feel mine too? I don't care those people around us, who probably watching at us. I just want to stay this way. I won't let him go, even though for just a moment. But... "Maybe it's time for us to back." I whisper.  
"You're right, almost midnight. How's your leg?"  
"Better. Where you will take me? In front of the hotel? Lobby? Or my room?"  
"Just follow my mood." We laugh again. He's so funny, smart, and cool.   
"Well, arigato gozaimasu." I says in the lobby  
"You're welcome. It's much fun for me either." He moves to kiss me again, but I just give him a light kiss on the cheek "Sayonara." I release his hands slowly  
"Can I call you someday?" I nod before enter the lift and waves him goodbye.  
I felt so happy, he's wonderful. He makes me feel sheltered and relaxed. I never felt this before. Am I in love with him? I have no idea. One thing for sure is that he's almost perfect in my eyes.   
I never expect this, but a week after the championship, there's a phone call for me. I'm not in a good mood, so I leave it for the answering machine "Mmm... it's me Keigo Mikami. I just want to talk with you, but it seems like you're busy. So..." I'm surprised I take the phone right away and answer him  
"Keigo-san?" I say  
"You're there?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I thought you're someone else. You never called me before."  
"Well, how are you?"  
"Fine, my injuries already recovered. And how about yourself?"  
"Good. I miss you, Hikki-chan."  
"Eh...?"  
"Are you mind?"  
"No, not at all. Can I call you Kei-chan in return?"  
"Kitto... I still remember that night. I can't forget it. It's such special moments for me."  
"So do I."  
"How's your school?"  
"You already pass it, you must be understand."  
"The same way you do. I know how smart you are."  
"How's Oniichan?"  
"Good, as always. Always check and count our graph. Then together, think best strategies."  
"You don't have any coach right now, nee?"  
"Sou, Todo believes that we can survive this way. We're a team that created in order to win. All of us know which part of us that good or bad."  
"But at least, lose can teach you something meaningful."  
"You're right. Talk with you open my eyes once again."  
"Although I'm not as naïve as Naruse."  
"Who's at home right now? It's so quiet."  
"I live alone. Hiroshima such safe city. It's alright."  
"Sou, beside you can kendo and karate."  
"He told you finally..." I laugh  
"I miss that laugh... kimi no smile de itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru. Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute."  
I can feel my face blushing... I run out of words "Well, it's already late. We have to go to school tomorrow. I'm sorry..."  
"It should be me who say that, sorry for disturb you."  
I talk again with him. Since that night, every night he calls me. I like to have some talks with him, we could stay all night long. We never run out topics. We can talk about everything. He's so smart, funny, kind. But... It makes me confuse, I like him. But I don't think that he deserves me, he should meet someone better. I try to talk with Oniichan  
"But you like him, don't you?" he ask  
"Yes... zettai, kitto..."  
"Then...?"  
"I think that he... just... mmm..."  
"Just do what you think right."  
That talk makes me one big decision. As usually, that night he calls me. "What's wrong? Your voice sounds different." He ask  
"Well, I'm tired. I've just got home. I have lots to do at school. Practice and prepare for art week." I lie  
"You must be really tired. Sorry for disturb you."  
"Kei-chan... would you do me a favor..."  
"What's that? I'll be glad if I could do anything for you."  
"Well..." my heart beat faster, am I dare to say it? "I'm absolutely busy right now so... please not to distrub me..."  
"Alright. Good luck then..."   
"Arigato..." after hanged the phone I cried... "Sorry Kei-chan, but it's for you..." I whisper "I would never forget you, and everything we ever had."   
Two days later Oniichan calls me "What you think you're doing?" he ask furiously   
"What are you talking about?"  
"Keigo Mikami, how busy you are? Since he told me, I know right away that you're lying."  
"Oniichan, it's the best for him, for the two of us. At least, I think like that."  
"There's nothing wrong with his play. He can differentiate. But he become quiet all time, this sudden change makes me curious. He used to be happy since that night in Sapporo and when you two have some talks on the phone. Tell me..."  
"K, I said that, cause I think that he deserves someone better than me."  
"That's it?"  
"Well, I also realize, if we stay close. It means that we will hurt more..."  
"Is it hurt you?"  
"Yes... it's hurt me..." my voice start trembling "But my heart believes that it's right."  
"You should know that he love you. He can't stop talking or thinking about you. Since that night, then that first calls. You're the only thing on his mind. After he lost his brother, he leans on his other happiness on you. But why..." I hanged the phone right away. I can't stand it and cries... the phone rings again. I don't answer it, Oniichan again "I know you're there... I can understand, but you better think again. See you in winter cup."  
I'm in Tokyo for winter cup. It's four months since national championship. Tomomi disappears again, I have to find her. There she is, with Naruse. "Tomomi!!" I shout, when I reach them Naruse just hit someone.  
"Clumsy as usual." He says. I remember that voice exactly, and I'm right...  
"Mikami-san." Naruse say "Tsukuba, represent Ibaraki."  
"Oniichan... nice to meet all of you, Todo-san, K2, Hayashida-san, and Keigo-san." I greet "Tomomi, you're in the same room with Hiroko as usual. I give you a chance with Naruse, see you at the hotel. You can ask at receptionist your number, or call my cell." I say and walk away.  
During the tournament, I pay no attention at him at all until "Hikaru, why don't you watch your brother. He's at Tsukuba, right? Its round three. And you haven't watch any of his match." Hiromi ask  
"You go?"  
"Kitto, you?"  
"I'll go... tell me, we can go together."  
I spread from my group, I sit in front row, near Tsukuba reserve seat. All the times, I keep silent and not scream or shout. It's a close match, Tsukuba lost a few points. Everybody scream out their favorite team. I still silent, until last minutes when he trying to get last score "Kei-chan!!!" I shout while the other silent. I whispering "in... in..." and it is. He get the last score 90-92 for Tsukuba. I see Oniichan smile at me when they pass me. "Wonderful match, it's turn my emotions on." I say when they gather.  
"Arigato...Hikaru-san..." Todo reply  
"Anything else?" he ask  
I embrace him, I hold him tight. "Ai shiteru, Oniichan." I whisper "Wonderful play." I says while shake their hand one by one. When it's Kei-chan turn, "You're still wonderful... as I know you." I say  
"And so with you. It's been two months since you said you're busy."  
"You're right, Keigo-san." I'm not feeling really good with this -pretending to be- formal situation. When I want to take his hand someone push me into his arms. He hold me, he's still as warm as he used to be. If only time can stop. I wake up in a sudden. "Sumimasen..." I say "Someone push me... are you alright?"  
"Sou..."  
"Good, now I need to take care my business with someone." I turn around and give Oniichan naughty smile. "What you think you're doing?" I shout and pointed my finger "Oniichan wo baka!! honto ni baka desu!!"  
"But you want it, don't you?" he ask  
My face turns red "It has nothing to do with that. Once again you do that to me, one thing will sure... you know what it is. I'm leaving, see you..."  
"Hikki-chan... wait a minute..."  
I take some walk in Ikebukuro, watching busy roads, people passing by, and kissing couples. I remember that night in Sapporo, that kiss... I touch my lips tenderly, trying to have the feeling back. Suddenly, someone bump me "Gomen..." I say slowly and continue walking and memorize. Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo. Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni. Until, someone pull my hand, I kick him right away "What you want?" I ask  
"Just an explanation..." that voice,   
"Keigo-san!! are you alright?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Sorry..."  
"Why... just tell me why..."  
I bow my head, before I say a word "Ai shiteru, I'm sure you know that. Deatta toki no natsukashii manazashi wasurenai." He say  
"I... if you love someone would you do anything for her, as long as she's happy?"  
"Kitto..."  
"Then... you must be know..."  
"Is it...? for me?"  
"Yes... you deserves someone better."  
"Is that the only reason?"  
"Our relationship is undeniable but indefinable. We're close, more than just friend. But we're not a lover. Even though everytime you call me, you always say and express your love. But we're not a lover. It's seem like you're not serious with me."  
"You...."  
"I kept my pride on, I keep waiting for your call to ask me... but you never call..." I feel a tears runs in my cheek... "I never forget everything we ever had. That night, those talks, the kiss... at some point my feeling for you crystallized, and I keep it in my heart. Good luck." I say and start to walk away... I wipe my tears slowly. I look above me, twinkling stars. Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi, kagayaku tooi gin no tsuki. Nemurenu yoru ni... I remember that night again, what we ever talk about...   
"So...?" I look at the people around me. Tsukuba four! I sigh. I'm sure they see my tears. I don't say a word. "Oniichan... ai shiteru..." I say and rushes to his lap.  
"What happen? Why you cry?" Todo ask  
"Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete iku? Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimete'ru no?"   
"It's not a question..."  
"I know. I'm the one who ask that, I'm the one who will answer that. But, my heart sealed. I can't do anything. At least... now..."  
"What did he say?" Oniichan ask. I caress his honey hair and show a fainted smile. I shake my head slowly.  
"No, not at all. I'm the one who speaks out. I told him my true feelings."  
I can hear his sigh clearly  
"You'll still watch us tomorrow?"  
"I don't know... maybe try to get injured. please told him my apologize."  
"Why should you? It should be me who apologize." I turn around and found him there. Kei-chan!!! He embraces me. "Akiramenai tsuya wo, kureru anata dakara dakishimetai." He whisper "I won't let you lose anything again. I'll do anything. I will..." he hold me closer. After release me he wipes my tears "And I don't want to see you cry, ever." He down on his knee and hold my hand... "Are you mind if we're more serious?" I'm surprised, I already forget that will. I look at his eyes. He look so hopeless and needs someone. I look at Oniichan, he just stare at us. I looked up the stars, the snow starts to fall one by one, then sigh and bow my head. I start to laugh painfully. Then stare back at him. Slowly, I shake my head. "No, Kei-chan, I don't mind at all." I say...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: I write this one quite fast, about 2 days, it's one of my favorites ^o^ hope you enjoy it. Not forgetting your Reviews is important for me. 


End file.
